CWII: The Second Clone Wars
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Clone Wars Era/NJO crossing. One year after Darth Cadeus' defeat, while the Alliance and Jedi still struggle to recover, a revived evil threatens the fragile peace. But aid will come from a surprising source... Prologue Up.


**CWII: The Second Clone War**

**A fanfiction by Classic Cowboy**

**Inspired by the ideas of Jareth Leonine **

**Prologue: Overdue Conversation**

_**Planet Naboo, 31 ABY**_

The Planet Naboo was known for its beautiful climate and weather, but this day was not one of them. Rain pummeled the ground and lightning and thunder filled the night. No one dared leave their safe homes in this weather, all but apparently one. A single humanoid walked through the Royal Naboo Cemetery of Theed with a large brown robe like that worn by the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic keeping her dry. Only a pair of long blue and white stripped head tails escaped the hood of her cloak as her boots splashed as they walked across the wet ground.

The adult Togruta's crystal blue eyes stared coldly at the tombstone she had come seeking. "Hello Senator." She said in a cold voice. "It's been a long time. I've come to speak with you. A chat that is at least fifty years overdo."

"The reason I've come back is the Sith. They're returning again. I've had visions; a Jedi will fall like my Master did. But his reign will just foreshadow the return of the true Sith. So I'm going to bring him back. And I'm not going to let your memory do the damage you yourself did to him."

"The truth of the matter, Padmé," the Togruta said softly. "I hate you. I hate you almost enough to push me to the Dark Side. I hate you because he loved you enough to throw away the Order for you. I hate you because he was willing to destroy it just to save you. And I especially hate you … because you didn't even begin to return those feelings. You were not worthy of his love, Senator. And I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore."

"It's going to be several years before the clones are ready. Palpatine may have laid the ground work for this, but he rushed the job, made the copies imperfect. I won't make that mistake," she went to one knee to touch the engraved name of Padmé Amidala. "If he's with you now, a part of me looks forward to taking him away from you. Showing him what it feels like to be cared for, and then should he return to you … he understand exactly what he was missing."

"There… I've said my peace…" the Togruta said standing to her feet and dusting the mud off from her white stocking before rewrapping the cloak around herself. "But to the part of you that loved him as much as I do, I promise I will take care of him this time. I won't let him down again. Goodbye Senator, rest in peace in the Force."

She turned and walked out of the cemetery as quietly and quickly as she entered.

She silently returned to the space port and took her single person shuttle back to the large Kamino freighter in orbit of the planet. "Welcome back, Master Tano," said a tall, incredibly skinny blue skinned alien.

"I've told you repeatedly, Ta'chin, to call me Ahsoka." The Togruta said pulling back her hood to reveal a pair of short horns on top of her headtails. "How are they doing?"

"The slower growth speed is doing well with the Midi-chlorians," Ta'chin replied as they walked down the hall. "Much better than the earlier attempts at cloning Master Skywalker during the Clone Wars."

"I see …" Ahsoka said as they entered a room full of cloning tanks.

"Though I am curious on why you placed her in the tank, I thought it was understood we were reviving fallen Jedi from the Old Order and Vong War fallen, like Jedi Solo." They stopped before the tank where a young female clone was being grown.

"Call it the Force leading me, or a gut feeling." Ahsoka replied before continuing on to another tank, and placing a hand over it to gaze at the male inside it. "I just hope we can have them ready and the Alliance and New Jedi Order will be prepared for what's to come."

_A/N: This fic me and Jareth have been bouncing ideas for for close to a year now, and with Legacy of the Force's ending it just felt like a good time to throw in a good ol' SW style adventure and grant some mercy upon the poor souls of our favorite Star Wars characters. Anyway this was just the prologue more to come soon! _

_As always all Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas, if only I had them and the money that they bring ..._


End file.
